Si vis pacem, para bellum
by IAmNotSureWhatIAmDoingHelp
Summary: So, I'm sure you've all heard of the Abyssals from the Japanese, right? Yeah, you have. Well, they weren't only in Japan. Logically, they didn't only strike one place in the world, that would be a stupid plan in any situation, whether that be on sea, or on land. So, yeah, they came here too. My name is Belfast, and I'm a British shipgirl. ONESHOT - (feel free to be inspired by it)


**Ok, so before I start this, it doesn't actually have any plans for a proper story. This was simply something I thought up while walking through town and not really focusing on much else.**

 **If I get any ideas for it I may make a second or third chapter, but don't expect much.**

 **Also, if this does become a full fledged story, don't expect it to be updating every week or so. I am awful at keeping to a schedule, hell, maybe not even monthly.**

 **So, without further ado, let's start this one-shot-potentially-story-thing, I guess.**

* * *

So, I'm sure you've all heard of the Abyssals from the Japanese, right?

Yeah, you have.

Well, they weren't only in Japan.

Logically, they didn't only strike one place in the world, that would be a stupid plan in any situation, whether that be on sea, or on land.

So, yeah, they came here too.

My name is Belfast, or Bell as I prefer to be called.

And I am one of the cruisers of the British shipgirl fleet.

* * *

It was during the lunch hours that the alarms sounded. An enormous fleet, larger than any we'd seen before had been spotted 16 km south east from the base. All ships at the base had been called out, destroyers, battleships, cruisers. Hell, even the dreadnoughts had been summoned, making the

"Bell!" I heard someone call from my left.

Turning, I saw my older sister, Edinburgh, or Edin (as she likes to be called), running up to me, waving. I gave her a small wave and she beamed at me.

"So, wanna have a competition to see who can kill the most?" She asked, grinning at me as she stepped onto the plate. A small smirk etched its way onto my face.

"Let's see who's the better of us then, sister" I chuckled, stepping onto my plate and getting ready for launch. "Don't forget to watch your back though! You don't want a stray torpedo to sink you, right?"

She chuckled in mirth, "You know I'm better than that, Bell!" and stepped onto her own plate.

First the AA machine guns were loaded onto our arms and the 6 torpedo tubes to our legs, then came the hull. Mounted on our backs with its 6 mark XXIII turrets on each side, and 8 40mm AA guns in total. Upon getting geared up, we were out into the ocean. In the distance, all of us, the 30 destroyers, 3 aircraft carriers, 5 battleships, 1 battlecruiser, 17 corvettes (both Flower and Castle class), 10 cruisers, 13 frigates, and 20 submarines, could see the pitch black clouds looming in the distance.

"Remember everyone, 'Si vis pacem, para bellum!'" Hood, our battlecruiser, shouted over the sounds of the engines. In response, we all cheered, and began to head out.

* * *

It took us under an hour to reach our destination. Upon arrival, we sent out our recon planes to scout out the enemy.

The atmosphere was tense as we waited for any news.

5 minutes passed.

Then another 5.

After 30 minutes of no word, Afridi, one of our destroyers started to complain.

"Damnit, where are they?!" she bellowed, breaking the silence that hung over us all.

"Quiet!" hissed Azal, "We need to be able to hear them, remember?" she explained, giving Afridi a stern look.

Suddenly, the beeping of Morse code came from Albion's radio. For a moment, she didn't react. However, after about a second, her eyes widened in shock and fear. "130 ships spotted a kilometre out directly east of our position! They're closing in fast!"

"Is there confirmation of subs?" Hood asked, her voice harsh.

"Nothing!" Albion replied, her tone quivering "Oh god..."

Fear began to sweep through the fleet as word was passed through the line. Beside me, I felt Edin wrap an arm around my shoulder for comfort. I didn't really need it, but the gesture was appreciated as I rested a hand on hers. We would make it back.

We had to.

Finally, on the horizon, we spotted the enemy. A black wave staining where the sea touched the sky. I gulped. This was it. My grip on Edin's hand tightened and I could feel her smile at me.

"All AA cannons! Aim!" Hood ordered.

Bracing myself against the water, I began to aim at the approaching aircraft.

"Fire!"

The sounds of gunfire and cannon-fire exploded from our formation. From the air fell many an aircraft as we prepared our second volley. Again, as we fired, more enemy aircraft fell, and again on the third set.

"Captain!" I heard one of our submarines shout over the radio, "Enemy submarines spotted heading towards us!"

"How many?"

"At least 40!"

Another wave of despair flooded over the fleet as we heard the news, however Hood refused to allow us to lose morale. To counteract the surprise attack from the subs, she ordered the destroyers to deploy their torpedoes, and support our allies beneath the water.

Of course, it couldn't stay so easy.

After about an hour of fighting, none of the enemies' ships had come into combat and we were forced to go on the offensive to finish this battle. Obviously, since we were handling the aircraft well, we dispatched a few of our destroyers, one of our battleships, and half of our corvettes to lead the offensive. Both me and Edin went with them, as well as a couple of submarines to provide underwater support.

"Any signs of enemy movement?" I asked, and received a negative response.

It was bizarre, the enemy had started the offensive, however hadn't followed through.

I realised much too late that we were being led into a trap.

As soon as we got close to the enemy ships 20 submarines emerged from the water, blocking off our exit and keeping us in the abbysal formation's sights.

"What happened to our submarines?!" I exclaimed, shouting in surprise. Afridi, who had been one of the destroyers commanded to come with us tried the radio, yet only received static in response.

"I guess they've been sunk! I can't get any signal from my radio, though, so I can't tell!" she shouted back, fear evident as her voice shivered.

Edin, who had stayed mostly silent up until now, decided to speak up, "Well, I guess we'll just have to force our way out now, right?" she grinned at us all, her smile reigniting the flames in our hearts. We let out a cheer, and before I knew it, I was sending volley after volley at the enemy formation. In retaliation, they began to fire back.

However, the longer we fought, the more damage we sustained, within the first 25 minutes, 3 of our destroyers and 4 of our 4 corvettes had been sunk, our battleship, Barham, had sustained heavy damage, and both Edin and I had to rest on each other to stand. It had started to look hopeless. Of course, our fleet refused to allow us to be alone for too long, and eventually we heard the sounds of cannon-fire from behind the submarines. A cheer was raised from us all as, suddenly, one of the submarines sank beneath the water.

"Are you alright?" the voice of Hood called out as her figure materialised from the smoke.

"Yeah, we've had a couple of us sink, but otherwise we can still fight!" Edinburgh grinned, though it seemed pained as she fired of another hail of fire.

Hood gave us a quick look over to make sure we were alright as her escort, Prince (as we called her) radioed to notify the others.

"Radios are down" Prince said quickly, giving Hood a look that told us we had to get out of here as quickly as possible. It was further emphasised when a shell exploded less than a metre away from us. In agreement, we all went into full retreat, those wounded being carried by those who could stand. Hood, with her large range of armaments, volunteered to stay behind to cover our backs, and Prince, being her escort, stayed with her.

When I looked back, I couldn't see them for the smoke impeding our vision.

And before I could stop it, a stray shell hurtled straight into Edinburgh's back, throwing her from my grip into the water.

I turned to look where she once rested in my arm, yet found nothing but my own weapons, stained red from her blood.

I couldn't hear anything.

"No..."

I refused to accept this.

This can't be right…

"You can't sink here… you promised…"

I stumbled over to where she had hit the water and picked up her cannons.

"You haven't sunk, right..? You can't sink…"

I equipped her turrets onto my arms.

"I'll just carry your weapons for you, okay..?"

I turned to face the enemy.

And hell unleashed itself upon them.

* * *

I remember little from the battle after that. All I remember is a massacre, and that almost all members of the impromptu squad I had been put into had sunk. When we returned, neither Hood nor Prince could be found. For the first few days they were listed as MIA, before being announced sunk, means unknown. Morale was low after that, and many of us couldn't face any lessons, nor any training for a few months. Of course, we went on missions, all it was though was the occasional skirmish.

My group had to spend a few months in the dock.

When I left, I was revised, using parts of Edin's weaponry to improve my own.

I came up with my own motto that day.

 _Pro tanto quid retribuamus?_

For so much, how shall we repay?

* * *

 **Yeah, probably not the best written piece in the world, but it was half-improvised-at-1AM and only a half thought out idea anyway. I mean, if any of you want to actually use this idea for a story, then go ahead, but I doubt that I'm going to be writing much for this… ever.**

 **Unless I actually form a good idea for it, and don't stop writing it.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and good night (seriously, my eyes feel like they're going to bleed right now, send help).**

 **-IANSWIADH**


End file.
